


It Just Kinda Happened

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Duet, F/F, First Kiss, Moving On, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has mourned Finn long enough, so Quinn tries to get her out of her shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Kinda Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Around the clock / 21:00 - mourned at femslash100100 on lj.

It was the most wonderful and strangest thing when Rachel reinstated Glee Club at McKinley. Many of the old members showed up to support her, to give Glee a great kick-off, and Rachel felt her heart swell with even more love for them. She had been completely lost, humiliated, and alone when she had come back to Lima, but now there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel. 

Two weeks they’d had all together, singing and dancing like they used to, and then real life called them all back- except for Quinn. Though life was probably calling and Quinn had just decided to ignore it.

One afternoon after Glee practice, when all the kids and Kurt had filed out, Quinn and she were staying behind for no particular reason. 

It just kinda happened. 

They were sitting side by side at the piano and were strumming on it. Rachel couldn’t say who started to play the keys to Vanessa Carton’s ‘A Thousand Miles’, but one of them did, then the other one joined in. Of course they didn’t just play, they whole-heartedly sang as well. 

It just kinda happened.

With every line and every key, Rachel felt something was building up in the air between them. Some sort of tension, electrifying and enthralling. She was getting lost in the moment and even more so when suddenly – in mid chorus – Quinn stopped singing and playing, leaned over and pressed her lips against Rachel’s mouth. 

Rachel froze. Her chest constricted with painful heartbeats and the only thought her brain managed was: Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

One of Quinn’s hands found its way to the back of Rachel’s neck, pulling and coaxing, while the other one landed on her thigh just above the knee. Soft lips nibbled at Rachel’s, it was sweet and promising. Then Quinn became bolder and her tongue grazed along Rachel’s lips. The world around them faded away. Rachel felt her body react, her resolve melt. She gave in and kissed Quinn back, slow and deep.

It just kinda happened. 

After a couple of moments Rachel drew back. “Why did you do that?” she asked; her voice hoarse.

“Because I think you’ve mourned long enough,” Quinn said with her typical bluntness, but her words were laced with a hint of sadness and compassion. “It’s time to move on. Someone had to get you out of your shell.”

Rachel nodded. “That may or not may be the case, Quinn, but it doesn’t give you the right to just kiss me.” She tried to appear to be piqued, even though she honestly wasn’t. Quinn had always been on top of her secret “If I were into girls I would totally be into” list since junior year. 

“Doesn’t change the fact that I wanted to.” Quinn got up and straightened her dress. She snorted, “And as if guys always ask before they kiss you.” 

She was out of the room before Rachel had the chance to say anything else. Rachel looked over to Finn’s photo on the wall and sighed. She knew some part of her would always mourn him. But maybe Quinn was right and it was time for her to move on.

Rachel yelled, “Quinn, wait!” and darted after her. She caught up with Quinn in the hallway - rather crashed into her - and pushed her against the nearest locker. “To be honest, I had always wondered what it would be like and as you already have some expertise in this area…”

“Shut up, Berry, and kiss me already.” Quinn grabbed Rachel’s face with both hands and pulled her in for a rough kiss. 

That Rachel’s imagination ran riot and she saw images flashing of her and Quinn – at a romantic dinner, getting married, having kids and getting old– well…

It just kinda happened.

The End


End file.
